A Human Animatronics Story
by SonicShadowSilver5377
Summary: First FNaF story! The aniamatronics get turned into the humans they were before they died. Freddy still has his-or in this case- her awesome singing talent, Chica can still cook, Bonnie can- well you get it. They're arranged to go to boarding school. T because it's FNaF. Might get sad.
1. Prologue

**Sounded like a good idea. Anyway, due to the popular belif that Freddy was a girl before he died, human Freddy is a girl.**

 **The animatronics keep their names.**

* * *

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"I just told you... the pizzeria is being closed down, and the animatronics are going to be scrapped." said Mike sadly.

"Although, there is a way to not get you scrapped."

"Really?" Chica said hopefully.

"Yup. Follow me." Mike led them into a room with a machine.

"This machine will change into the forms you were in before you died." he explained.

"Neat!" chirped Chica.

She went first. Her human form was a girl with blonde hair and green eyes. Bonnie went next. His human form was a boy with black hair and brown eyes.

Foxy went next. His human form was a boy with red hair and brown eyes.

Freddy went next. Brown hair, blue eyes, though there was something _feminine_ about the way he looked.

Gold went last. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

When the former animatronics celebrated, Freddy stood off the side. He still had his top hat.

Bonnie noticed this and went over to him.

"Freddy?"

Freddy looked at Bonnie.

"Are you a _girl_?"

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but, well, this is a prologue.**

 **Freddy: I'm a girl.**

 **Bonnie, Foxy, Chica: Whaaaaat?!**


	2. Singing the finale

**Yeah, before death, Freddy was a girl. All names will stay the same.**

* * *

Freddy nodded.

"What?!" Bonnie was super surprised.

He ran over to the others shouting, "Freddy's a girl! Freddy's a girl!"

When everyone looked at Freddy, they could definitely tell Freddy was a girl.

For starters, no boy's hair would be that long and what she was wearing was definitely a girl's outfit.

Freddy felt her cheeks grow red.

* * *

Once everyone got over the fact that Freddy was a girl, they decided to go to the park.

Freddy had her microphone and Bonnie had his guitar for some reason.

"Hey Freddy, let's see if you can still sing and if I can still play."

"Well, okay." said Freddy.

Bonnie started hitting some guitar chords.

 _"We're breaking down your lights and doors,_

 _but we can't promise you no more._

 _Are you happy to come back for five whole nights?"_

 _"You say you're sick of all your fears,_

 _but you keep coming back 'round here."_

People started listening.

 _"Perhaps it's time for you to be one of us now!"_

 _"FIVE. NIGHTS! Five nights at Freddy's."_

 _"Now it's the finale, and you weren't ready."_

 _"Don't! Cry! We're not so scary. Don't make a scene and we'll end it quickly."_

* * *

Across the road from the park, a house contained many kids who were having a party.

They could hear Freddy's singing and Bonnie's guitar playing.

"Truth or dare, Ben."

Ben thought. "Dare."

"I dare you to go to the park across the street, go to the girl that's singing, and kiss her on the cheek."

Ben paled. "What? I can't do that, Andrew!"

"You better, cause we'll all be there to see it."

The kids forced to go to the park.

Ben caught a glimpse of the girl.

She had finished singing and the audience was cheering for an encoure

She looked at the person on the guitar and he started playing.

This time when she got the one part, the audience cheered along with her.

"Five! Nights!"

Some kids moved him closer to her.

Ben gulped.

* * *

 **Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!**

 **Ben: Ummm...**

 **Andrew: Kiss her!**

 **Freddy: Wait, what?**


	3. Flaming

**The song lyrics from last time were from a song called The Finale by NateWantsToBattle**

* * *

To quickly get it over with, Ben pecked her on the cheek, but he couldn't move.

She slowly turned around to look at him.

Then Ben ran.

* * *

Freddy ran after the boy.

She found him leaning against the wall in shame.

"Why did you just..." Freddy asked.

"I was on a dare." he said.

"Well couldn't you have waited until I was done with my song?"

Ben was silent. Then he said, "I'm Ben."

"My name is Freddy." she said. Then she went to leave.

"Wait!" he said.  
Freddy turned to look at him.

"Isn't Freddy a boy's name?"

Freddy shrugged.

"A bunch of my friends and my brother all have weird names. The one playing the guitar's name was Bonnie."

Then she left.

* * *

Ben left the spot he was at to go find his friends.

Andrew and two others that were Brandon and Parker came up to him.

"Was she mad?"

"No, Freddy just wanted to know why." he said. "Freddy's her name." he added, seeing the confused look on their faces.

"Isn't Freddy a boy's name?"

"The dude playing guitar's name was Bonnie. They all have weird names."

Andrew nodded.

* * *

Mike had gotten separated from them in the chaos, so the five walked down the sidewalk.

Three men with masks on entered the bank with guns.

"What was that all about?" asked Foxy.

"Let's go see!" said Goldie.

Inside, one of the men grabbed the person closest to him, who unfortunately happened to be Freddy.

"Hey! Let me go!"

"Give us all your money and no one gets hurt!" he said.

He pointed his gun at her.

"Freddy!" Goldie called.

He turned to face the robber.

"Don't you dare hurt my sister."

Freddy suddenly jerked away.

Then the room dissolved into complete chaos.

People were running around everywhere.

One of the robbers set the building on fire.

Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica dashed out.

"Where's Freddy and Goldie?" asked Chica nervously.

Suddenly, two coughing figures emerged from the flaming building.

"Freddy!" a boy ran up to her.

"Are you okay?"

Freddy nodded, still coughing.

"Who's *cough* this?" asked Goldie.

"I'm Ben."

"Let's go where the others are." suggested Freddy.

It didn't take them long to all find each other.

Then, they all suddenly realized that they had no place to stay.

"Is something wrong?" asked Ben, seeing the unhappy looks on their faces.

"We don't exactly have a place to stay..." said Bonnie.

"I can help you with that!" said Ben excitedly.

* * *

 **Freddy x Ben shipping. Its going to be Goldie x OC, and Foxy x OC. Chica x Bonnie.**


	4. Meeting the Mansion

**Yeah! So, in this chapter, we find out who will be sending the gang to school. Foxy's love interest is next time. Goldie's love interest isn't going to be for a LOOOONG time.**

* * *

Ben led them to a mansion on a hill.

"This is where I live with a lot of adopted kids. I'm sure that they will take you in. We're all going to some fancy acadamy when school starts in a week."

"Neat!" chirped Chica.

Freddy and Goldie still had black stuff on them, so Ben warned them about the maid.

"She'll try to take a mop and mop you, so stay clear of her. The others should be fine..."

It was amazing how Freddy's microphone and top hat and Bonnie's red guitar were all fine after the whole bank ordeal.

When they got inside, twenty people or so were running around.

Ben grabbed Freddy's hand and dragged her through, causing the others to follow.

"Marissa,Paul, this is Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Goldie."

A woman frowned at the new comers and pointed at Freddy and Bonnie.

"Dear, do you think you have their names mixed up?"

* * *

"Nope! They all have weird names."

"Well, then we will enroll you in South Acadamy at once."

Just then, the dinner bell rang.

At dinner, everyone talked together.

"You'll really love it at the acadamy." a girl in a purple and green dress told Freddy.

She was definately a "cool kid".

When she left the table, she ran straight into Foxy.

"Oh, sorry." They both said, blushing.

Their blushes grew deeper.

"My friends call me Foxy. What's your name?" Foxy said.

"I'm Emmy."

* * *

 **I couldn't wait. Emmy is Foxy's love interest. She is Emmy the Lynx as a human.**

 **Goldie: Where is my love interest?**

 **She's going to be at the acadmy.**

 **Freddy: Hey guys! Look at these uniforms!**

 **Chica: Umm...**

 **Bonnie: Wait, we have to wear uniforms?**

 **I'm gonna start doing this...**

 **SSS5377 Out!**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey guys. Sorry but I never told you what they were wearing at the start.**

 **Freddy had a brown vest over a white shirt, a black bowtie, a brown skirt, and brown boots.**

 **Bonnie had a indigo vest over a white shirt, indigo shorts, a red bowtie, and black sneakers.**

 **Goldie looked like Bonnie but no bowtie and gold instead of indigo.**

 **Chica had a yellow dress, orange boots.**

 **Foxy had a red shirt and light brown shorts.**

 **Thanks and sorry this isn't a chapter.**

 **-SSS5377**


	6. Bedtime

**HEY... This part happens a bit after dinner.**

* * *

Chica sat down on the bed she had claimed.

"I wonder why Marissa and Paul were so nice to let us stay here and to enroll us in a 'fancy academy'" she said.

"Well, we've got big hearts and a lot of money," said Marissa herself, walking into the room.

"I just came to see how you two were settling in." she said.

"How do I look?" came Freddy's voice from the closet (it was a big closet, more like a dressing room).

She came out wearing a black knee-length skirt, white knee-high socks, black flats, and a black tie tucked into a maroon sweater vest over a white dress shirt.

She did a slow turn.

She had put her hair in a ponytail.

The boys had the same uniform, but they had black pants instead of a skirt and black dress shoes instead of flats.

"I think that size fits you." Chica said, standing up.

"Good. I'ma go change now." Freddy went back into the dressing room.

"Goodbye and goodnight." said Marissa as she left.

Ben, Goldie, and Foxy came into the girls' room.

"Hey, where's Bonnie?" asked Chica.

"Dunno. He sort of...disappeared." Foxy said. "He was in our room a second ago, then he vanished."

Freddy poked her head out of the dressing room.

"Oh, it's just you guys." she came out, wearing a pair of pajamas Emmy had loaned her.

Chica left to go change into her pajamas, which were borrowed from another girl named Bri.

They heard Bonnie say "Done!" he walked into the room, his hair a vivid violet color.

"Hey, you actually did dye it!" Goldie said.

"Yup!" Bonnie said.

Ben leaned against the bed Freddy had claimed.

Chica came out of the dressing room in her pajamas.

"Hey guys, we should probably go to sleep now, we've got to get to the academy tomorrow." Ben said.

"You're probably right."

Goldie and Ben headed to their room while Bonnie and Foxy went to their room.

Freddy and Chica both climbed into their beds, Freddy putting her top hat on the nightstand next to her bed.

The duo fell asleep quickly.

Bonnie headed into his and Foxy's closet to get changed.

When he came out, he saw Foxy was already asleep, still wearing the clothes from earlier.

In Ben and Goldie's room, Goldie did the same with his top hat that Freddy did and fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Ben, however, was about to fall asleep when he realized something about the song Freddy had been singing.

Part of it had been the words "Five Nights at Freddy's."

Did that mean five nights at her house?

But she said she didn't have a place to stay.

Just before Ben fell asleep, the thought ran through his head.

 _There's something weird about these guys._


	7. At the Academy

"Wow! This place is huge!" Freddy said.

"You said it first, cap'n." said Foxy.

The group was gawking at how big the cafeteria was.

"Now, remember, you only have to wear the uniforms on school days during school hours. That means you don't have to wear them at dinner and breakfast." Ben reminded.

Chica groaned. "We know. You said it about 15 times on the way here."

"I counted 20!" piped in Bonnie.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" said a rude voice.

"Buzz off, Bianca." Ben growled.

"My, someone's snippy." a blonde girl with blue eyes stood in from of them.

A black haired girl with green eyes and a brunette boy with hazel eyes stood on either side of her.

Goldie frowned.

These kids didn't seem very nice.

The boy laughed at Bonnie's purple hair.

"What happened? Prank? Dare?" he teased.

Bonnie fumed.

"Liam, shut up, for once." said the black-haired girl.

"Hey, your not quiet all the time either, Regina!" Liam said.

Bianca smirked.

"Hey, leave them alone!" Emmy yelled.

"Make us." said Bianca.

"You better leave right now!" Chica stomped her foot.

"What are you gonna do, fat girl?" Regina teased.

Chica gasped.

Chica was in fact, not fat, though it wasn't false that she was a little bit chubby.

"Hey, nobody talks to my friends like that!" Freddy said, fists clenched.

Goldie stepped up to the trio, towering over them.

"Listen, jerks. You better leave us alone right now, or you're gonna regret it." he said angrily.

"How so?" asked Bianca.

A glass window near them shattered.

Bianca, Liam, and Regina startled at the sound.

"Run." Goldie said in a deadly whisper.

The three bullies scattered.

Ben was in shock at what happened.

"What- How did you- Huh?" he finally asked.

"Uhh...lucky coincidence." Goldie lied.

He took the Core Four aside.

"Guys, I think my powers carried over from my animatronic form." he whispered.

"When you got mad...it made the window shatter." Freddy said.

"Yeah, don't you remember what always used to happen back then?" he asked.

Back at the pizzaria, when Goldie was angry and any breakable object (usually glass) was in the room, it would shatter because of his powers.

They were silent until Bonnie spoke. "This might be a problem."

"You're telling me." Foxy said.

"Guys, whatever we do, we have to keep this a secret." Freddy said.

"Got it cap'n."

"Got it, Freddy." said Bonnie.

"Definatly," said Chica.

Goldie nodded.

After their huddle dissipated, Freddy asked Foxy a question.

"Hey, why do you still call me 'cap'n'? You know, you can just call me 'Freddy'," she said.

"I know, it's just an old habit, I guess." he said.

"I'll try to remember to call you 'Freddy'," he promised.

"'Kay." she walked away.

Foxy followed.

Apparantly, a total coincidence had taken place.

Chica and Freddy were roomates, Foxy and Bonnie were roomates, and Goldie and Ben were roomates.

Just like back at the mansion!

Yup, this was going to be fun.


	8. AN

**So, hi. I know I haven't updated for a loooong time, and the same message is being uploaded to every story, but I just wanted to let you guys know something. Yes, I deleted a few old stories I hated because of my 'old' writing style. The thing is? I've... well, basically lost interest in these. I will probably continue Me Against the World (still a SYOC [submit your OC]) and A Human Animatronics Story, but a lot of the others... I may put up for adoption.**

 **I've been writing on my alternate accounts so much and gotten into other fandoms so much that I will probably be writing stories on my other accounts more than this one. However, I will try to work on the two stories on the top of my priority list- aka, Me Against the World and A Human Animatronics Story.**

 **One of the fandoms I've gotten into is Hetalia. I have a lot of ideas for it, so be prepared for those kinds of stories, and I'll likely do a crossover too.**

 **Some fandoms I've always been into are the Mario, Super Smash Bros, Zelda, and Pokemon fandoms.**

 **You'll get updates soon, don't worry.**

 **Peace out,**

 **~SSS5377**


	9. Freddy's Little Problem

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for so long.**

* * *

Chica was awoken from her slumber not by the alarm clock, but by Freddy's bloodcurdling scream. Chica sat bolt upright in fear, adrenaline racing through her body. She vaguely saw Freddy dart out of the bedroom and into the shared bathroom.

"Freddy?"

She knocked on the door as the other girls nearby crowded around. "Freddy, are you okay in there?" she asked.

"What's going on?" Bri yawned. Other girls voiced the same question.

"Freddy? Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Silence. And then, "I'M GONNA DIE!"

What? "Freddy, what do you mean?" Chica asked.

"I-I woke up, a-and I was b-bleeding from... down there. I-I got it o-on the sheets t-too." Chica could hear the embarrassment in Freddy's voice. Somehow, a majority of the surrounding girls seemed to get what was happening. "Huh? What...?"

It was Emmy who clarified for her. She placed a hand on Chica's shoulder. "Freddy's having her first period."

* * *

After they managed to coax Freddy out of the bathroom, some of the girls agreed to give Freddy some...supplies to deal with her first period. They alerted one of the ladies in charge of the dorms that Freddy's sheets needed to be changed, and all was well... except for Freddy acting differently, which Goldie, Bonnie, Foxy, and Ben immediately noticed (well, it took Ben a little longer seeing as he didn't know her as well as the others).

"What's up with her?" Bonnie asked at lunch the next day, after Freddy stormed off, angry and tired for no real reason. Chica had prepared for this question. "It's girl problems. You wouldn't understand."

Foxy raised an eyebrow. "Really? What do you mean?"

"It's girl stuff."

"What kind of girl stuff?" this time it was Goldie.

Ben was interested too. Chica sighed as she realized she'd have to explain.

"Well, when a girl reaches a certain age, she bleeds from 'down there' for about five days every mo-"

"STOP!" Ben yelled, face flushed. "I know what it is, I know IknowIknowIknow! Please stop talking!"

The other boys were weirded out as well. "Oh... so I guess 'outbursts' like that are some kinda symptom... makes sense." Chica looked at Foxy as he said this.

She smirked. "If I know Freddy, and I know her, she's gonna be even worse later on. Besides, 'outbursts' as you put it, aren't exactly the only symptom."

All the boys groaned simultaneously.

* * *

 **Tried to make a serious chapter, and this is what I came up with. Goodnight everyone, it's like 10:30.**


End file.
